


The Greatest Wingman

by destroza



Series: Spierfeld week [4]
Category: Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Love Simon, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spierfeld Week, wingman, wingman garrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroza/pseuds/destroza
Summary: Garrett proves himself to be the greatest wingman and SpierFeld shipper to ever live.





	The Greatest Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Spierfeld Week: College AU. Lookie! Another fic. I'm on a roll. I can't help it that these characters are so easy to write. I hope you enjoy. This doesn't follow any kind of canon. Garrett is my precious cinnamon roll too pure for this world and Simon and Bram are still gay as hell.

I was so glad that I made it onto my university’s soccer team because I had classmates from high school that I almost didn’t recognize anymore as they had fallen victim to the very real “freshman fifteen”. If it wasn’t for the late night practices and strict diets that our coach put us on, I’m sure that I would have become one of its victims.

“Dude, I don’t know how much more cup of noodle I can take anymore,” I returned to my dorm and couldn’t help but laugh as my roommate Garrett stared at his box of instant noodles that his mom had sent him in a care package.

“That’s why you have a meal plan,” I threw my duffle bag down next to my bed and quickly changed out of my soccer uniform into something less dirty. “Or did you run out of credits for the month again?”

“No, the cafeteria is just too far away,” He whines. “Why do the freshman dorms have to be so far away from everything?”

I can’t help but laugh. I still can’t believe Garrett is on the soccer team with me. “Well you can either stay here and eat another one of those carby salt bombs or come with me to get some real food from the cafeteria.”

“It’s too far!” He whines again.

“There’s a taco bar at the cafeteria today, though.” I say to him. He looks at me and before I know it he’s changed his clothes and is rushing me to lock up so that we can head to dinner. 

\---

When we arrive at the cafeteria, it seems like we just missed the initial dinner rush. We scan our IDs at the entrance with the cashier and Garrett beelines it to the taco bar. I’d have to remind myself that mediocre Mexican food really gets him motivated. Unfortunately for me, though, I find myself at the salad bar and stock up my plate with boiled eggs and some roasted chicken breast. I make my way through the seating area and find a booth to sit at and it’s not long before Garrett joins me. I’m a little jealous of his hot mess of a plate of Mexican food. I’d have to remind myself to keep the windows cracked open tonight, though, in case he decides to gas up the place with his nuclear farts like he did last time.

My plate of diet food is incredibly uninteresting, I’m happy that I’m allowed to eat Ranch dressing, though.

“That’s all you’re gonna eat?” He asks as he devours another spoonful of greasy taco meat.

I shrug. “Can’t gain weight.” I stop paying attention to Garrett and begin to look through the crowd of students that begin to gather in the cafeteria and hope that I get to see _him_ again. I wouldn’t call it love at first sight, but yeah, that’s exactly what it is. I met _him_ during new student orientation and couldn’t get him out of my head since and its been driving me insane. His blond hair looks like it’s the poster child of bed head and he has the prettiest gray eyes that I’ve ever seen. I remember looking at his new student papers and learned that his name was Simon Spier. I may have cyber stalked him on Facebook a couple of times, but I never had it in me to actually add him.

“So then like, Dr. Fitzgerald was like…” I glanced back over at Garrett who’s still droning on about something that his philosophy 101 Professor had told him, but I continue to tune him out as I try to find Simon in the crowd of chubby freshmen. I’m really surprised Simon isn’t chubby because it seems like he sustains himself on a diet consisting of nothing but Oreo cookies and the self-serve FroYo machine. I noticed he loves the chocolate-vanilla swirl. We could be a chocolate-vanilla swirl if only he’d notice me.

My eyes eventually lock onto him in the crowd. He’s hanging out with this black girl who I vaguely remember as Abby. She happened to be in my Expository Writing class last semester. We never spoke much, but I remember during our first day of class when we had that awkward as all hell icebreaker activity, she mentioned she was a theater major. I assumed that Simon was also a theater major since I noticed a keychain on his backpack with the two masks, I can’t remember what it’s called. But the pair seemed inseparable. I wasn’t sure if they were dating or not, but I didn’t want to assume that just because someone was a theater major it immediately made them gay. Then again, most of the members of our university’s Gay-Straight Alliance were theater majors. But then again, they could be the “straight” part, but I still had my doubts. My gaydar isn’t that bad, but at the same time it’s not that good.

“You’re staring at him again,” I’m enamored by the way Simon is eating his FroYo, like it’s the best damn thing he’s ever put in his mouth. I almost gulp at the way he licks it off his lips. I look at Garrett and blush.

“Am not.”

“You totally are and I swear you’re so obvious about it.”

I shrug. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Simon Spier. He’s gay, so you should go ask him out.”

Garrett was always so blunt. I don’t know why I’m not used to this by now. “How do you know he’s gay?”  
  
“He’s in my World History class. We got partnered up for a group project and he seemed sad. I don’t like working with sad people so I prodded him until he finally told me what was wrong.” I can’t help but feel flush at the word _prod._ Garrett notices and grins. “Apparently he broke up with his boyfriend a few months ago because the bastard cheated on him. He goes to another University out of state. His name was like Cal or something like that.”

“I’m not a rebound ho, you know,” I say. “I can’t just swoop in on someone when they’re vulnerable like that. Besides, what if they decide to get back together?”

“It’s unlikely because he said there’s someone here that he likes.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Why do you know this?”

“Well, unlike you, I went and joined clubs during orientation. Who do you think is the straight person in the Gay-Straight Alliance? I’m the token straight.” Garrett chuckles. “He recently joined after I convinced him to, so after we had that talk in class we kinda became pretty good friends.”

I want to strangle Garrett. “And you’re only telling me this now?”

“You never asked!”

I look back at Simon and I guess he notices that Garrett and I are looking at him so he waves.

“I’m gonna call him over here.” Garrett says. “I’m gonna do it.”

“Don’t you dare!” My heart is pounding in my chest. I’m gonna kill my roommate tonight. I’m more than prepared to go to jail for murder. At least my cellmates will know not to mess with me when they learn what I’m serving time for.

“Yo Simon!” Garrett shouts. “C’mere a second.”

I slam my face against the cafeteria table. I can’t believe this is happening.

I can feel the weight of someone sitting in the booth next to me and I really do feel like I’m gonna die. My obituary is going to be pitiful. It’s going to read _Abraham Greenfeld born on January 18, died at the age of 19 because he couldn’t keep it together around the presence of cute boys._

“Hey Garrett.” Simon’s voice is just as soft and sweet as I first remember it. “Good to see you.”  
  
My face is still planted firmly against the table.

“Right? I hardly come to the cafeteria because it’s just such a far walk from my dorm.” Garrett says. “But my awesome roommate reminded me that today is Taco Tuesday so I was willing to walk.” I can feel him kick me from under the table.

“Ahh, I see. Well Abby and I were talking about how it would be cool if you’d come to Improv Night tomorrow. The theater kids are hosting it and I think it would be fun to have you there. We’re really into audience participation so I hope you can make it.”

I glance up at Simon.

“That sounds fun, and I’ll be sure to bring Bram with me. You remember my roommate, right Simon? His name is Bram. Bram, say hi to Simon, will you?” I can feel him kick me again and I finally cave in and lift my head off the table.

“Hi. I’m Bram.” My voice cracks. I thought I was done with puberty! I’m so flustered that I can’t even look at Simon properly. He’s even cuter than I remember.

“Oh yeah, Bram. Garrett’s told me a lot about you. You seem cool.”  
  
“A lot? Like what?” I say in a panic.

“Well mostly that you play soccer together and that you’re super nice and he sees you as a brother he wished he had growing up.” I can’t help but blush. Maybe I won’t kill Garrett after all. “I don’t know much about soccer but I’ve started coming to your games to show my support.”

I nod. “Yeah, soccer’s kinda my thing.”

“Soccer calves are my thing.” Simon winks at me.

My insides are screaming. I can’t believe what I’m hearing.

“Well, I’m gonna go get some dessert.” Garrett suddenly stands up. “It’ll just be a second.”

And then I’m alone with Simon.

“So….” There’s this weird silence between us, but Simon’s just looking at me, smiling.

“So?” He repeats.

“Do you eat anything other than Oreos?” I don’t know why my mind went straight to that.

“Well yeah, I also eat Chips Ahoy and Nutter Butters. But my first true love will always be Oreo cookies.”

“Oh.” I really don’t know how to talk to cute boys.

“Indeed.” He smiles again and suddenly I feel him lean in closer to me. He smells sweet, like strawberries. “I don’t mean to be too forward.”

I gulp hard. My throat is dry. “Yeah?”

“But would you like to maybe hang out sometime? Like, on a date?”  
  
My heart is racing. Someone call me an ambulance because I’m going into tachycardia all because a cute boy is asking me on a date. I take a deep breath and answer. “Sure.”

Simon lets out a breath that even I didn’t realize he was holding in. “Oh thank God. I was hoping that Garrett wasn’t just screwing with me when he told me you were gay. I always thought you were cute when I first met you during orientation but never made a move.”

“Because you didn’t want to just assume that every cute boy who even gives you the slightest amount of attention is gay?” I totally get it.

“Exactly.” He giggles. It’s the cutest sound I’ve ever heard in my life and I just want to squish his face. “But it doesn’t help that I was also in a relationship at that time. But that good for nothing cheater can rot in hell for all I care. I hope he steps on a nest of fire ants!”

Cute and evil. I can’t help but already find myself falling in love. We sort out the what we're going to do for our date, and eventually decide to catch a movie on Sunday evening. We exchange numbers, add each other on Facebook, and I can’t help but feel like I’m on top of the world.

It isn’t long before Garrett is back on our table. He has a bowl of FroYo topped with some fruit. “So what did I miss?” There’s this knowing grin on his face and I’m not sure if I want to punch him for not telling me about Simon sooner or thank him for being my best friend and greatest wingman to ever live.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be posting the next 2 fics of Spierfeld week on Saturday. I'm getting a little burnt out between keeping up with this and work. Oh well. They make me happy.


End file.
